


Chosen by Power

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Poll Stories 2020 [32]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Amazon TF, Muscle Growth, Reality Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: In a strange twist of fate, Zelda is given the Triforce of Power... and is quickly corrupted by the Power it grants.
Series: Poll Stories 2020 [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594363
Kudos: 10





	Chosen by Power

**Author's Note:**

> Poll story for Week 32.

The sun shone down on the wonderful Kingdom of Hyrule. Peace flooded the land. The evil that had once been plaguing it, courtesy of the wicked wielder of the Triforce of Power, had been vanquished years ago. Now, the newest generation of good-hearted knights were training to prepare themselves for the evil to eventually resurface. Dealing with the threat as quickly as possible was paramount, because then the citizens could continue to live in peace and harmony.

“I see… So by applying the Triforce’s wish granting powers like this, one might be able to…” While the knights were busy training themselves, the young princess that were to rule over all of them, the bookish Zelda, was studying her way through the old tomes that she loved. Knowledge and wisdom was the thing that characterized her, and she had been raised to be the vessel of the Triforce of Wisdom just like every one of the women that had carried her name before her. 

Perhaps she had engrossed herself far too much in the concept of Wisdom, to the detriment of her royal and regal way of carrying herself, but she just felt so at peace whenever she was reading through a good book. it made her feel all happy and fuzzy inside, especially when she could apply that knowledge elsewhere and make others as enlightened and clever as she was….

Thanks to this extensive studying, she knew that it was about time for the Triforce pieces to manifest themselves within the appropriate vessels. One of the Knights training would receive the Triforce of Courage, letting them stand up and fight against the menace that would manifest against the peace that they kept. She would receive the Triforce of Wisdom, and she would protect the peace with all of the magic at her disposal… If she could manage to use that magic in time, that is.

She had to admit that she was a little worried. If the wielder of the Triforce of Power manifested before she had proper control over the magic that she were to be granted by the Triforce of Wisdom, then they would all be in trouble. She just hoped that she would have time to learn…

There was, however, one thing she had been trying to solve. What would happen if the Triforce was gathered in one place, independent of the wielders? What kind of wish could be granted on it? The legends told of a time where the world had been infested by monsters, twisted into a dark mockery of itself, and the Triforce removed this blight upon the world. If that was the case, could she break the cycle with a wish of her own? To stop the Triforce from manifesting in the young ones that wouldn’t know what to do with their power without proper guidance? 

“I have to solve this problem, otherwise…” Zelda mused to herself as she rubbed at the back of her hand, feeling a slight throb running through her arm. “Mmmnn… W-What was… what was that sensation?” She muttered, blinking rapidly as she looked into the mirror with a bewildered look on her face…

The sensation was almost like a light type of tickling, which evolved into a strange throbbing seconds after. It felt alien, but at the same time it felt like something she should be familiar with. As if it was meant to happen. Which could only mean one thing… Was her piece manifesting? Was she about to be blessed with the greatest knowledge of all?

She smiled from ear to ear as she looked upon the back of her hand once more, ignoring the many books she had strewn across on the floor. She needed to focus on what was about to happen, so she could properly prepare herself. 

A minute passed, and the sensation kept on throbbing through her hand. Now she was starting to grow worried. Her studying had brought her to the conclusion that the manifestation of the Triforce shouldn’t be anywhere near this strange. It was more like water flowing through her hand and filling her with Wisdom, that’s what all the records of the previous wielders told her. So why? Why was it happening like this!?

Was there a part of the tomes she had glossed over? No, she had been thorough in her research. Nothing involving the Triforce of Wisdom ever spoke about a throbbing sensation. All of that involved… involved…

...She looked at the mark that was forming on her hand, the slight outline that hadn’t yet been filled out… and realized where the Power was slowly gathering, what triangle was being filled. The triangle that hadn’t belonged to anybody with a kind and wise heart, not even for a second.

The Triforce of Power was manifesting within her…

“How is this possible? I’ve been… I’ve been groomed to receive the Triforce of Wisdom! This has to be a mistake, why would it…” Zelda was thoroughly and utterly shocked by how things were panning out. How was she going to deal with this? In every single tome revolving around the Triforce of Power, the wielder inevitably got corrupted by the Power that it offered, and they turned on the Kingdom to subjugate it with their own will.

So what would happen to her, now that she had it? Was she going to be twisted just like they were? Was she going to turn into an enemy of the state, an enemy of the Knights that she had bonded with? She didn’t know to be honest, and the fact that she didn’t know scared the wits out of her. Not knowing was her greatest fear, and it was why she buried herself in so much knowledge. It gave her comfort, and now the rug was being pulled out from underneath her.

There had to be something she could do. Something to let the Wisdom within her take hold and overpower the Power that was going to invade her. Something that could make her hold both pieces instead of a single one. Something that… Something…

Her mind paused on the word. She could feel it trying to push its way out and form a proper, coherent thought, but instead it just froze there, lingering in place as she tried to get her train of thought going once more. All while neglecting to notice that the mark of the Triforce of Power had fully manifested on the back of her hand…

With her mind locked on that singular thought, Zelda was completely unable to witness or focus on her body changing before her very eyes. The mirror that she stood in front of reflected those changes right back at her, even if she wasn’t able to properly percieve them.

The blue shirt that she usually wore as a casual outfit whenever she wanted to explore the outskirts of the kingdom ripped to shreds in seconds, partly because of the muscle growing on her arms, and partly because of her breasts bouncing forward. It wasn’t just strength that had been filling her body thanks to the manifestation of the Triforce of Power, but vigor as well. That’s why her breasts, formerly rather petite and cute in their shape, were now the size of her head, each leaking milk that ran down her naked and muscle-covered stomach as the rest of her body continued to change…

Her pants, which had formerly snugly clung to her body and emphasized her rather plump posterior, ripped just as much as her shirt had. Her thighs, her legs and her butt all grew firm thanks to the muscle and strength running through her body, while her hips widened to allow for a more fertile look. She wasn’t just strong, she was also ready to bear the greatest challenge of all. Children. Because if she was going to conquer the entire Kingdom, she needed subjects and an army to do so beyond her own strength…

...W-What was that thought? 

Zelda blinked as she looked at herself in the mirror, finally getting a chance to really look at the changes that had happened to her. “What has happened to me..? Is this… Is this who I’m supposed to be? Is this what the Triforce intends for me?” She asked aloud, her mind still keeping itself together as she put the palm of her strengthened hand up against the glass…

Only for her fist to slam into the wall beside it, a wicked grin growing on her face. Of course that was her. She didn’t even need to say it, that powerful bitch in the mirror, that could only be her! She was the strongest one around, and nobody was going to step up to prove her wrong! She was the one who deserved to own the Kingdom, no, the entire World! That’s who she had always been, and…

She shook her head a few more times as she tried to clear her head, gasping as she felt another shock run through her body. Between her muscled body, her increased curvature and her mind trying to tear itself apart as a new set of thoughts superimposed themselves on top of her own, she had a tough time keeping herself together…

That’s when the mark on the back of her hand started throbbing once more, a new pulsating feeling rushing through her. Not just focused on that single limb, her entire body needed to experience this. Bit by bit, her fair pale skin changed colors, deepening and darkening until she looked as tanned and as desert borne as one of the Gerudo from the south. This, alongside with all of her other changes, made her look more like one of the wielders from the Past. Strong. Dark skinned. Filled with the need to conquer…

It wasn’t the only thing that happened, as the throbbing sensation spread from her body all across the room. She couldn’t quite feel it, but she noticed the way the world was changing around her. The regal bedroom was shifting quite rapidly, until it looked like a room that belonged to a proper Conqueror. Skulls from previous opponents strewn across the place, other spoils of war hung up on the walls… and a picture resting against the mirror where she always admired her muscled and strengthened body. A picture that looked eerily familiar, despite the fact that she never would’ve seen it, since it was a part of the changes that had happened to the room…

The picture depicted her, the ruthless conqueror that she was, with a pair of boys much smaller than her. They barely reached up to her stomach, and they were much thinner and lacking in power compared to her. Ah. Of course. They were the other ones that had been chosen by the Triforce. She had bested them, and turned them into her toys. That’s what had happened. Or rather, what would happen, once reality caught up.

Zelda licked her lips a little as the smarter and original parts of her mind grew quieter and quieter, flexing in front of her mirror as she enjoyed the power that rushed through her body. The thought of dominating the boys that were blessed by the Triforce of Courage and Wisdom delighted her to no end, as she slowly ran her hands along the muscles that dotted her form…

Gone was the demure nerd of a princess that wanted to understand how to rid herself of the constant cycle that chose people at random to wield the Pieces of the god-like Triforce. Now? She was filled with the need and want to make the whole world hers. And once she had done so, she’d strip those boys of that silly Triforce and make a wish to conquer other worlds beyond her own. She’d step in and show those worlds who was going to run things from then on. The absolute power in her body would ensure that she wouldn’t be challenged, and those that dared to try would be left weakened and battered by the time she was done with them…

But first, she needed to show the one chosen by the Triforce of Courage exactly who his mortal enemy was this time around… and how pathetic he was in comparison...


End file.
